Hall of Fame
The Great Lord Croak For a big guy, The Great Lord Croak wasn't much to look at. As a Kroxigor he only stood about a foot taller than his Slann teammates. However he was the first of the specialist bashers. There were big guys in the league before him, but not to the extent that Croak was. At the time of his induction, he is third on the all time list averaging just shy of 1 casualty a game, and half of his casualties were for extended stays on the disabled list or death. He also managed to intercept the ball once. But in a game when he tried to score a touchdown, his feet just couldn't manage to take him over the line and he tripped. Slann kroxigor Inducted after Season 5 Mv 6, St 5, Ag 1, Av 9 Loner, Bonehead, Mighty Blow, Prehensile Tail, Thick Skull, Guard, Break Tackle, Grab, Block 16 casualties (5 serious, 3 kills), 5 MVPs, 1 interception Blaziken Blaziken was the MVP of Season 4, his only season in the LIBBL. As an Amazon blitzer, he was at the core of the defensive and offensive strategy of the Season 4 runners up. His performance was enough to get him the MVP for the season. In his short career, Blaziken found himself on the leaderboards for TD, Casualties and MVPs and even had a couple of completions to his credit. Amazon Blitzer Inducted after Season 5 Mv 7, St 3, Ag 3, Av 7 Dodge, Block, Mighty Blow, Piling On, Jump Up, +1 Mv 8 touchdowns, 2 completions, 13 casualties (3 serious, 2 kills), 4 MVP Vin Testeyhurty (Gang Green) Testeyhurty was a hitter first, amassing 12 casualties, but he also knew how to score, with 4 TD. Vinny hit with a mighty blow and was sure to tackle even the best dodger. Blodging around the pitch, he'd often seek out the most threatening player on the other team and assault them with everything short of a secret weapon. He had a whopping 4 kills, tied for the best of all time. In one game against eventual Season 2 champions NY Knicknevins, Testeyhurty collected 3 casualties in the loss and was run out of the stadium by fans with pitchforks. Testeyhurty was not a part of Gang Green when they made it to the season 3 finals and lost. At the end of the regular season, in a game with the Amityville Death Rockers, Testeyhurty killed the all star ghoul Jumping Jack Flash. Coach Zuk returned the favor when Mean Mr. Mustard blitzed Testeyhurty and killed him. It's only fitting that Mustard and Testeyhurty would get inducted in the same season. Orc Blitzer Inducted after Season 4 Mv 6, St 3, Ag 3, Av 9 Block, Mighty Blow, Tackle, Dodge 4 Touchdowns, 12 Casualties (4 Serious, 4 Kills), 1 MVP Mean Mr. Mustard (Amityville Death Rockers) Mustard is currently the all time leader in SPP with 66 totalling 13 TD (T-10th) and 6 casualties. He's was part of the dynamic duo along with Mad Man Moon, which took the Death Rockers to the playoffs two seasons in a row. Mustard clawed, dodged and frenzied his wrath against opponents and despite the offensive numbers, considered himself a defender. He tackled opponents and was a juggernaut on the field. Anytime he was planted on the field he'd be a foul magnet, but he'd jump up and start terrorizing his opponents again. Despite a niggling injury that would occassionally take him out of games, he dealt a lot of pain, being responsible for 2 deaths himself. Mustard was a game changer, and when he was on the field his team outscored opponents by 12 TD over the course of his 21 game career. Mustard had 4 multi-touchdown games including 3 in his very first game in the first Mineola Mayhem. Necromantic Werewolf inducted after Season 4 Mv 8, St 3, Ag 3, Av 8 Claw, Frenzy, Regeneration, Tackle, Jump Up, Dodge, Juggernaut 13 Touchdowns, 6 Casualties (2 Kills), 3 MVP's Brad'jaco (Lustrian Giants) Skink standout for the Lustrian Giants. Brad'jaco was so devastating offensively (14 career touchdowns currently tied for 4th all time) after he had his best game against coach Dare-me Strongbardo with a 3 TD performance in a 4-1 win over the Order of the Ankh, coach Strongbardo launched a bounty on his head - one that still stands today. Brad'jaco was terribly difficult to take down as a side-stepping, sure-footed skink who knew how to block and jump up from a block with the best of them. He would dodge stuntily all over the field and coach Jay Pizzoli often put the ball in his hands and the skink would weave his way through active scrums and bolt out the opposite side sprinting for the end zone. Lizardman Skink Inducted after Season 4 Mv 8, St 2, Ag 3, Av 7 Dodge, Stunty, Side Step, Jump Up, Sure Feet, Block 14 Touchdowns, 1 Casualty, 2 MVP's Eindis Boreau (Wissenland Griffons) Eindis was one of many humans who made the Griffons what they were, a team that went to the playoffs two years in a row, only to fall short in the Montauk Cup in their second season. Boreau didn’t get to see his team lose the Montauk Cup as he died in the Cup finals. At the time of his death, he held the LIBBL career record for most casualties at 17 and no one is anywhere near him. He also scored 4 touchdowns and managed to complete a pass once. A ritual was commenced to speak with the spirit of Eindis but all that happened was a bunch of fans waiting for Boreau. Human Blitzer Inducted after Season 3 Mv 7, St 3, Ag 3, Av 8 Block, Mighty Blow, Tackle, Frenzy 2 Touchdowns, 11 Casualties (5 Serious, 2 Kills), 1 MVP Elrond (Rivendell Raiders) Elrond was a force to be reckoned with and teams planned their entire strategies around the High Elf. He finished his career with 6TD, 9Cas (6 serious) and 2MVPs. He was extra strong for an elf and was able to roam the field freely. Teams targeted him and he still had a way of stripping the ball from the player or blodging his way through a cage. Elrond retired as the inspiration for the rule surrounding bounties.“I am truly uninterested,” the high elf inductee said. “I have better things to do in my retirement than to consider whether you cretins think I am worthy of making your list. Sod off.”NOTE: Elrond was reactivated in season 5. His membership in the HoF is currently suspended. High Elf Blitzer Inducted after Season 3 Mv 6, St 4, Ag 4, Av 8 Block, Dodge, Strip Ball, Frenzy, +1 Strength, -1 Movement 7 Touchdowns, 1 Interception, 10 Casualties (6 Serious), 3 MVP's